Life as a minor
by Talie-Lou
Summary: There's a girl in Kai's life, and he likes her! Will some unwanted help from the rest of the team help them to see friendship and love before pride and honour? By the way, sorry for diehard beyblade fans, this doesn't have much blading in, just fluff!
1. The priceless relationship

I need to write out this chapter again cause i accidentally replaced it with chapter 5. oops! Bailey's been going on at me since forever about it and i confined her to another realm, just until i need her again. soz, and c ya! Mwah!


	2. Help, NOT WANTED!

Hey people! B.D here. Well, here it is. The second instalment of Life as a Minor. The story of a stuck-up boy with his moody girl-trainer, they fall in love...blah, blah, BLAH! Neways read and review! Um...please!  
  
************************  
  
The boys walked in from Kai's in-house gym in the dark. They were all tired after a hard day's training.  
  
"I'm going into the kitchen to get a drink," announced Kai in one of the corridors and starting to veer off to the right. "Anyone coming?"  
  
Tyson started to nod but then changed his mind as he received a sharp knock in the ribs from Ray. "No thanks," said Max, looking a little suspicious. "We're off home...or...it's late. Can we stay here? I'm sure you've got...ahem...more than enough rooms."  
  
Kai shrugged and with a 'suit yourself. But you'll have to face Bailey', walked off. The other boys ran off in the opposite direction in search for a certain red-haired, blue-eyed teenage girl.  
  
After half-an-hour of running, looking and Tyson's endless moaning, they found Bailey in another concealed gym behind a slightly open yellow door. She was training hard, but not in the fighting techniques.  
  
She was gracefully balanced on a pole (A.N- you know, that gymnastic bar thingy.) and walking up and down. Then, she back-flipped and landed, perfect feet, onto the pole behind her.  
  
Ray led a clap, which the others quickly picked up on and followed. Bailey's ears pricked. She jumped gracefully off the pole and turned her head sharply towards them, visibly annoyed about being interrupted.  
The clapping abruptly stopped and the boys looked towards the ground as if ashamed.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped blue eyes flashing. "If you came here to ask me to go easy on Kai, you're wasting your time. He's my student and it's not my fault if I go hard." The boys were taken aback as this sounded very much like an apology, even though she said it very snappishly.  
  
Ray took the first step towards her and cleared his throat. But before he could get a word in, Bailey interrupted with a short laugh.  
  
"Quite the little leader when Kai's not around aren't you," she laughed.  
  
"A-as a matter of fact, Kai was why we're here."  
  
"Oh no! What's he been up to now? Off with a whore or another is he?"  
  
"No! We just...umm...figured that he likes you a little bit, that's all."  
  
"Oh really!" She put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'll see to it that this idea of us being friends is put RIGHT out of his little head. Thank you for telling me. Bye now!"  
  
And with that, she pushed the boys right out of the door as they franticly tried to explain that they didn't go there to get Kai in trouble.  
  
"It's o.k," she said sneering. "He's getting in trouble anyway!"  
  
"But we just wanted you two to be friends," said Max quickly.  
  
Bailey sighed and looked apologetic. "Don't try it," she whispered. "Don't try and fix things."  
  
She closed the door behind the disgruntled Bladebreakers. They all looked at each other worriedly and set off to find Lei and their bedrooms before they got anyone into even more trouble.  
  
The three members met in the living room the next morning. They were extremely worried to not find Kai anywhere that morning, and were even more worried when he came into the room supporting what looked like a broken wrist and a very short temper.  
  
"What did you say to Bailey yesterday?" He growled. "Just I noticed she went a little...oh, how do you say it...harder in training than she usually would and said it was something to do with you!"  
  
The boys looked scared and were just about to say something before Kai burst, when he sighed and sat down, obviously in agony. "Look you lot," he said looking rather pathetic. "Stay out of this. I know you're all staying here whilst she is, but stay out of it! Beyblading is my one life with you, fighting is my other life with Bailey. Now, I'm going to the hospital and think of a good excuse of why I've broken my wrist for the seventh time this month." He got up and walked towards the doorway leading into the main hall. Just before he disappeared, Kai turned and said, "My relationship with Bailey is nothing to do with you. Whether we're friends or not; thank you for worrying, but don't. She's a very short-tempered girl."  
  
"Yeah we noticed!" Muttered Tyson after Kai had gone. Max glared at him and went into a rave about how insensitive he was. But Ray was thinking. You want it to be more, my friend, he thought sadly. But you're scared. There's more to this than there seems, isn't there.  
  
********************  
  
Well, there you have it. The second Chapter. Soz if my layout's a bit wonky! Review! Please? Such a pretty button! 


	3. Worries, hugs and fire

Hey, third chappie up. I've got no idea what I'm gonna do in this chapter. Probably do some boring plot or another. I dunno!  
  
Oh yeah! Just to let you know, this is set after they won the world championships. I'm pretending that they were thirteen at the championships, they've won for 4 years, and they are now 17. Ahem...just so you know.  
  
Anyway, be warned. When I'm free writing (I.E when I'm writing with no actual storyline), things tend to get a little bit ugly, meaning this is gonna be a really bad chapter probably. I'm working on a Harry Potter fic. I dunno what that's gonna be like. Just have to wait and see. Well, read and try to enjoy.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Master Dranzer, my first reviewer. This one's 4 u babe!  
  


* * *

  
"Gone?!" cried Ray. "What do you mean gone?"  
  
Bailey sighed and sipped her coffee. "Exactly what I said, 'he's gone'." It was the next morning, and Kai wasn't anywhere to be found. Ray and the other Bladebreakers were sitting in the kitchen having a heated discussion with Bailey about her teenage student.  
  
"Where's he gone?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know."  
  
"You don't seem very worried."  
  
"You don't say!"  
  
"He could be anywhere! Oh, come on! You have to be at least a little worried!"  
  
" Do I look it?" she asked rather coldly. "All I know is that he didn't come back from the hospital yesterday."  
  
"He's your student! Even if you don't like him as a friend you must...just a little bit...like him-"  
  
"As a student?" she sighed. Ray nodded. "O.k. I miss him," the boys were taken aback as they weren't expecting her to be this forward, "But this doesn't mean that I like the brat! Like you said, he could be anywhere. And besides, I'm missing not bossing him around!"  
  
"I still think," said Ray standing up, "that we should split up and look for him."  
  
At that precise moment, there was a sound of the door closing.  
There was a mutter of 'Kai' and everybody ran into the hall. All the boys were relieved and shocked to see him, but were even more shocked by Bailey's reaction. She pushed past all of the boys and pulled Kai into a one-armed hug.  
  
"Don't do that again," she breathed, sounding like she was going to cry. "Everyone was worried about you, and you've missed a whole 11hours training! Now, I'm going home," She kissed him on the forehead briefly. "See you tomorrow at five for training."  
  
After she went, instead of the three teens asking how the elder was, they just stared at him with blank expressions. Kai shook his head at them, announced that she did that all the time '(Something to do with a funny turn.)', and grimly said to a fuming Tyson that he needed more experience with a Blade and launcher.  
  


* * *

  
Somewhere between Kai's house and the edge of town was Bailey's house. Notice the word was.  
  
Bailey enjoyed walking home from Kai's house. It gave her time to think.  
She gasped as she rounded a corner and saw a funnel of thick, black smoke rising from the old building.  
  
She ran the rest of the way. "What happened?" she screamed at one of the firemen. "I live here, where's my family." The fireman sadly drooped his head and pointed at the building.  
  
Bailey shook her head and sat down on the grass. She suddenly got up and ran back to Kai's house.  
  
Kai himself opened the door. "Bailey!" He exclaimed. "Wha?" Bailey, for the first time in her life, broke down into hysterical tears and collapsed in Kai's arms, notifying him that he was the only family she had left.  
  


* * *

  
Well, that was just a random chapter. I'll think of something for the next chappie. It will be more organized, I promise. Crosses heart I swear on...um...Kai's life. Oh! Poor baby!  
  
If I'm gonna swear on something so big, I'll need your ideas. All you Kai lovers, review! I luv u all! O_o lol! 


	4. Hidden Pain

Sorry it took so long to update, I write the stories at my dad's house and I don't come up here that often.  
  
O.k. I've got it! I really mean it; this is a stroke of pure GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know what I'm gonna do for this chappie. It's not going to be freelance like the last chapter. Trust me!  
  
Now...Bailey's really moody with everyone and she finds out that Kai's grandfather is behind her family's death. Then she tries to escape from it all. But... Warning: this chapter has an unexpected turn-of-events at the end. So here it is...the fourth chappie. Enjoy.  
  
Note from Management of this story: We cannot accept responsibility for the disappointment this chapter might cause. Any worries and you must report straight to the review page where the management (i.e.: ME!!) will see to any problem.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
For the next week, Bailey was dead to the world, as were her family. She spent hours in the room Lei had given her just doing, heaven knows what!  
  
Kai was visibly worried about her and whenever anyone suggested going to see her, Kai threw one of his strops and stormed off.  
  
One night, after another whole day of crying, she decided to go and get some water. As she walked down the corridor, she overheard a discussion between Lei and Lord Hiwatari on the phone.  
  
"Sir," Lei was saying. "Why did you need to ruin her house? She is only young after all, she needs her family."  
  
"I have my reasons," came Voltaire's voice from the loudspeaker. "Now why is that girl staying in one of my houses?"  
  
"Master Kai is her only friend left, and even now she still doesn't accept him."  
  
"Well...make sure it doesn't get anymore than that...friends."  
  
Bailey just stood at the door, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She gave a loud sniff and froze as movement ceased inside the small office.  
  
"I heard that!" whispered Voltaire's fuzzy voice. Bailey mouse-stepped silently away from the door as Lei's footsteps evidently came towards her. "Go check it out, Lei."  
  
But before Bailey could make a run for it, Lei jumped round the door, grabbed Bailey's arm, and dragged her into the office. Lei gasped, but Voltaire had already guessed who it was.  
  
"So," came his icy voice from the black phone speaker. "If losing your family wasn't enough, you've taken to eavesdropping!"  
  
Bailey tried to force back the tears that were welling up behind her eyes. "You killed my family!" She screamed, struggling in Lei's grasp. "Why? Who are you to play God with peoples lives?!"  
  
Lord Hiwatari laughed evilly, sending a shiver down Bailey's spine. "When I want to," boomed Voltaire, "I am GOD!!!"  
  
"What's going on here?" came a different voice from the doorway. Lei and Bailey both jumped and turned around.  
  
"Ah, Kai!" cackled Voltaire. "Perfect, just perfect! Hold back your girlfriend whilst I talk mercilessly about her family, would you?"  
  
Bailey made a lunge for the phone and toppled it over. Then there was silence.  
  
"Thank God!" muttered Kai turning to Bailey. "If you didn't cut him off, I would've done it soon enough...what's the matter."  
  
Bailey had gone a deep shade of red and was glaring at Kai for all she was worth. "Your miserable old coot of a grandfather," she whispered slowly and as icily as Voltaire talked, "killed my family."  
  
"I'm sorry," shrugged Kai, though he did look a little dazed, "but what my grandfather does is none of my business."  
  
Suddenly, Bailey launched herself across the room and landed on top of Kai before Lei could even blink. "It is something to do with you," spat Bailey, now perched on top of Kai's chest, preventing him from breathing. "Because Voltaire is your grandfather, your family, your kin; and you have the same blood running in your veins as him. So say sorry, not that that'll make everything all better though."  
  
Lei, about to make a grab for Bailey, squeaked and fell over the desk as Kai, rather forcefully, pushed Bailey off him and squashed her to the floor in a strangling position. They rolled about for ages just hissing little insults now and then whilst Kai dung his fingernails into Bailey, and Bailey kicked and punched Kai.  
  
After about half an hour, both Kai and Bailey bleeding and panting, Lei managed to prise them apart. Kai walked towards the door to go to his room, when Bailey launched at him one final time and bit down hard on his arm. Kai let out a cry of pain and alarm and swung his other arm towards Bailey's head. But Lei got in the way at the last second and Kai's fist went colliding into the side of the butler's head instead.  
  
Nose bleeding, Lei marched Kai out the door, careful to lock it after, and marched up to Kai's room with the dark-haired teen in tow.  
  
But when Lei came back down to get Bailey, he found the room empty with just an open window left. (A.N soz, couldn't think of nething to put in this bit!)  
  
Bailey wandered the garden, slowly massaging the sore, bleeding bits on her neck. She was aware that someone was following her, but she couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. After a while, the 'someone' went away but Bailey still sensed that she still wasn't exactly on her own.  
  
"You got into a fight then?" sniggered a voice from the trees.  
  
"Get lost, Ray," replied Bailey not bothering to look up.  
  
Ray jumped down from the tree and looked at Bailey strangely. "You were fighting with Kai? Figures!"  
  
Then, without any warning, the tears that had been welling up in the office all came streaming down at once. Ray immediately rushed over and placed his arms gently around her shoulders till they linked at the back.  
  
"I...I didn't want to fight with Kai," sobbed Bailey into Ray's shoulder. "But his grandfather killed my parents, I had to!"  
  
"I understand," whispered Ray, sweeping back the hair that was clinging to Bailey's wet face. "I understand."  
  
"So do I," muttered Kai, glaring at Ray passionately kissing Bailey through the bushes.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Oohh! Never thought it would end like that, but I couldn't resist it! It was sooo juicy and just so there!!!!!!! Sorry all Ray lovers, he's infatuated now! Awww! Poor Kai! Oh well. Thank you to Midnight Insanity who is my favourite author in the whole world and reviewed for my story. I'll see you lot soon! 


	5. Evil, thy name is Bailey!

Woo-hoo! It's hot off the press! The fifth chappie of this marvellous fiction, if I do say so myself is up and running! I have now got total self- confidence! Well, here it is, the fifth chapter!  
  
Bailey TOTALLY puts Ray down by pretending nothing ever happened, Kai has a heart to heart with Ray and Bailey toys with another one of the boys' emotions. Ohh, she's a bitch isn't she! I love my own characters!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Good morning," whispered Ray. "How are you?" Bailey turned over to face him and frowned.  
  
"When did you get here?" she smirked. "And if you really want to know, I'm fine. But I've got to go now."  
  
Ray scowled. "Why?"  
  
"If anybody caught us here like this, I think it'd cause a bit of a...how to say it...'uproar'."  
  
So Bailey got up, wrapping the bed sheet around her as she went, and sauntered over to the on-suite bathroom. Ray got dressed and looked out the window at the pink sky.  
  
When Bailey came out of the bathroom, she seemed to have quite a different aura about her. Ray wandered over and tried to hug her, but she pushed him off.  
  
"What's up?" he asked confused. "You didn't seem to cringe at the sight of me yesterday!"  
  
"Things have changed!" snapped Bailey in reply. "You are to tell no one what happened! And don't think you're all big and wonderful now that you've slept with me!"  
  
"Bailey! What's the mat...?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Just don't talk to me and leave me alone."  
  
Bailey turned on her heel and stormed out the door, leaving Ray just standing helplessly in the middle of the room.  
  
Bailey just walked the corridors, no idea where she was going or what she was feeling. She was sure she had felt something for Ray last night, but now she just felt disgusted by him. "He's an idiotic fool," Bailey assured herself.  
  
"No prizes for guessing who you're talking about," said Kai icily, emerging from a room.  
  
Bailey would have usually gone on and ignored him but she stopped and stared at him with cold eyes. "You've got no idea what I've just been through," she snapped.  
  
Kai snorted. "Yeah," he retorted, "after a night of kissing and god knows what, you must be really upset!"  
  
Bailey narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know about that?" she questioned slowly.  
  
"I just happened, in passing, to see you two snogging each others' faces off in the garden and wander off to the bedroom chambers."  
  
"Y'know, you've got such a big house and you've got nothing better to do than watch people getting fruity!"  
  
"You shouldn't be toying with my friends!"  
  
"Last time I looked, you didn't have any friends. You were just a pathetic little power-hungry mess!"  
  
"Last time I looked, I thought you were a powerful woman, now I know you're just a stupid little slut!"  
  
Bailey bitch-slapped Kai hard on the cheek and strutted off with bloodshot eyes. Kai stood in the same place staring hard at Bailey's back as if trying to set it on fire.  
  
After a few minutes, long after Bailey had rounded a corner, Kai set off in the direction that Bailey had come from.  
  
He knocked on a door in the bedroom area of the house and pushed it open before there was even an answer.  
  
Ray, who was sitting on the still ruffled bed, looked up from the book he was reading. "I didn't say 'come in'," said Ray flatly.  
  
"I know," replied Kai sitting on a chair. "I came to have a good moan about that slut. Y'know, the one you just slept with."  
  
Ray jumped up as if he had just received a huge electric shock. "She told me not to tell anyone! How did you find out? She was probably boasting that she'd used me to the whole bloody mansion!"  
  
"Actually," smirked Kai, "I saw you two heading off yesterday. I confronted her about it, gave me a hard slap too, and told her to piss off and leave you alone. She's not all that anyhow. She's a right bitch when you get to know her, and when she's trained you for ten years!"  
  
"You've known her for ten years! I'm surprised you haven't made a move on her yet!"  
  
"Actually," mumbled Kai lowering his head, "I have." Ray's eyes opened wide. "About five years ago, we were really close. She wasn't always this horrid to me, just in the recent years. I asked her out, she rejected me rather badly, and all the spite, hate and just plain disgust came out all at once."  
  
"She still likes you. I'm sure of it. She just doesn't want to let down her shield, that's all. She's afraid to love and be loved back."  
  
"Who said anything about love? She's an annoying brat and...and...and I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
Kai turned back to Ray just as he reached the door. "No one is to know about this conversation, okay?"  
  
So Kai left Ray just as confused as when Bailey blew him off earlier that morning.  
  
~*~  
  
It was getting late and Max wandered out into the garden. The sky was just turning pink and it was really pretty.  
  
Bailey sat in one of the trees, looking down on the blonde-haired teen below. 'Boys are so weak and pathetic!' she thought. Suddenly, Bailey smirked evilly. 'I could have some fun here. I'm not feeling all that good anyhow! And boys are intimidated so easily.'  
  
So Bailey jumped gracefully down from the tree and forced herself to cry, walking silently over to where Max was standing.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Max, brandishing his beyblade and spinning around to where Bailey was standing, tears falling silently down her cheeks. "Aww, what's the matter?" he said, instinctively running over and hugging her as Ray had done the night before.  
  
"I'm s...so lost!" fake-sobbed Bailey. "Nobody even cares about what I'm feeling! It's not like I mean to be evil, malicious and...I'm so, so sorry." Bailey put on the puppy dog eyes. "You like me don't you?"  
  
Max smiled and nodded. Bailey reached up and kissed him steadily. Max was a little surprised but didn't object.  
  
'Sweet,' thought Bailey. 'He's such a sweet boy, but I need someone to feel worse then I do at the moment. And believe me, he's gonna feel bad in the morning!'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ohh! She's evil! I never meant for her to be such a bitch or a slut. But it all just tumbled out.  
  
I'm not gonna be able to write for a while cause I'm going home. See ya. Kisses!!! 


	6. The Talk'

Okay, soz this took such a long time. I was busy doing things and I haven't been near a computer for ages.

I have a new fad, TEEN TITANS!!!!!!! I no it's sad, but I watched it on toonami one time and it was sooo funny! Even my dad laughed, and he neva laughs at cartoons. It was the one where...oh, neva mind! You lot probably aren't interested n e ways!!

In this chappie, it's set a week after Bailey's 'shamed' Max. By this time, she's had Tyson, Ray twice, and actually Max 3 times! (Boys can be tricked easily you see! They think with their nether regions! Or at least, that's what my mamma says.)

Kai's about to have a serious talk with Bailey and it ain't gonna end pretty!!!

* * *

"Jesus Bailey!" screamed Kai. "Since when did you become so slutty?"

Bailey just smirked and went back to the book she was reading.

Bailey was out on the patio next to the pool. She was wearing a rather revealing blue bikini top and blue hotpants.

She looks cute, thought Kai against his will. Oh, God! Did I just think that? And...er...did I just put that image in my head?

He went red. Bailey stuck her head up from her book and grinned.

"I might be a slut," she said silkily, and purposely pushing herself up against him as she walked towards the door, "but you're a pervert! Stop drooling, and, er, honey," Bailey went up close to his ear, looked downwards and whispered, "that's why boys don't wear tight trousers."

Kai went red again whilst Bailey just strolled off cackling.

Tyson was in the kitchen, making a drink. "Hey, slugger," whispered a voice in his ear.

Tyson gasped and dropped the glass, which shattered on the floor.

"You should be careful, baby," grinned Bailey, perching herself on the counter and resting her leg on the navy-haired teen's shoulder. "Someone might get hurt."

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a minute," growled a pissed-looking Kai.

"I was going to say no," Pouted Bailey as Kai pulled her, rather violently into his room, "but it doesn't look like I have a choice, do I?"

"Not really, no." Kai sat on a chair while Bailey bounded over to his bed and flopped down.

"Your favourite place in the world, isn't it," said Kai, looking from the bed to her.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Bailey, innocently.

"Alright! Now I'm PISSED!!!" Kai stormed over and grabbed her by the arms, ignoring her pained protests and cries of 'You're hurting me!'.

"Why have I just seen you coming out of Tyson's room?" He questioned angrily. "If I could answer my own question, I'd say you were up to no good."

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "You're a genius," she replied sarcastically. "Do you want me to go into details with you? Though you might get a little uncomfortable when I reach the bit when Tyson..."

"Why are you persistent on ruining people's lives and emotions?"

"What do you mean ruining their lives and emotions? It's just some harmless fun. It's not my fault if people take some things really seriously."

"Well, gee, Bailey. Some people actually do take things like, oh, how would YOU put it, 'getting it on' really seriously."

"Wow, how strange! Why?"

"Because it sometimes results in the girl getting pregnant or someone getting an STI..."

"Or someone feeling really sore in the morning?"

Kai glared at her. "Not helping. You need to understand, in some ways, for some people, sex finalizes a relationship. It's kinda like..."

"Oh, please, Daddy!" smiled Bailey in a mock singsong voice. "Please don't give me 'The Talk'! I know it all already! Honest!" 

"Shut up! I'd hate to think if I was your dad! Poor guy's probably turning over in his grave right now..."

"You shut your fucking mouth and stop talking about my father!" Growled Bailey finally freeing her arms and walking towards the door.

"But it's true," said Kai knowing he was getting to her. "What would your parents say if they knew that you were going around, sleeping with boys just because you feel like it?"

"I DON'T CARE!!!! FUCKIN' LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" Bailey took a flying lunge at Kai. He dodged it, but flung out his arm to catch her.

Kai pulled her towards him, almost in a hug, and looked into her eyes that, for once, actually contained genuine tears.

"You're a bitch," he stated. "Asking you out years ago was a mistake, I know that now. But, and I'm gonna regret, and denying, I ever said this, but I'm here for you.

"I know you do this for your own personal reasons and it's wrong. I don't need to tell you that though. I'm sorry. Bringing up your parents in this was cowardly and wrong and I..."

"Do-don't worry," whimpered Bailey, looking utterly pathetic. "It-it's my f-fault. You're r-r-right, what I'm d-doing is wrong, an-and I'll try to stop, b-bu-but I can't!"

And once again Bailey broke down in tears on his shoulder. Kai gently lifted up her head and, rolling his eyes briefly, planted a small kiss on Bailey's lips.

He left his mouth there to see whether she would reject his kiss or not, and gasped slightly in surprise when she accepted it and parted her lips slightly to allow Kai access.

They kissed for a minute or two then parted, panting.

"I'll give you what you want," sighed Kai, refusing to look into her eyes, "but don't bother looking for anything afterwards."

Bailey looked as though she was thinking for a moment. Then she reached up and kissed Kai again. "I'll only do it," the fiery teen whispered, "if you want it. If not, then I won't."

Kai looked her in the eye. Then he smirked. Plunging his tongue and soul into her mouth, Kai gently lifted her up and lay her on the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," smiled Bailey planting kisses down his neck, as the moonlight streamed in through the window, creating mystical shapes on the walls and lighting up their intertwined bodies.

* * *

I'm rubbish at kissing scenes and sex scenes, so I don't write them. Plus, I'm only 13 years old for Cripes sake!!!!!

I probably won't update for a few months cause my computer at home doesn't work properly, but you know that already.

Next chapter, something happens that is going to change everyone's lives forever! But, once again, Bailey's up to her old tricks. But, oh MAN, is she gonna get a wake up call!!!!!!!

::Bitch::

That was Bailey. Excuse me whilst I go and down her sorry ass! C ya! X


End file.
